Most mobile phone camera modules are composed of six major parts, a lens, a motor, an optical filter, a chip, a plastic base, and a circuit board. The optical filter filters a part of infrared light through a coating film on the optical filter.
Quality requirements of the mobile phone camera are getting higher and higher. At present, the coating film on the optical filter is not dust-repellent. There is no barrier to dust, debris, and other pollutants falling onto the optical filter, thereby causing poor imaging. Improvement in the art is preferred.